


Little Details

by exotrash



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, OT12 - Freeform, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:50:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exotrash/pseuds/exotrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok's obsession with reading fanfics started off innocently enough.....</p>
<p>But now he can't stop noticing all the little details about Luhan, or thinking about how he would look wide eyed, naked, and begging for his dick.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>OT12<br/>Rated R<br/>word count: ~5k</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. - ONE -

**Author's Note:**

> welcome everyone! This was the first fic I ever wrote! It was just a short drabble of fluff at first but I felt like it could really be something and now here it is, 5k words later...
> 
> Xiuhan was one of my favourite OTP's when I first got into exo and still is to this day tbh~
> 
> please be nice >

It was 10pm on a Friday. Wait, _was_ it Friday? Who knew.

The footsteps of twelve exhausted boys shuffling out of the practice room they had been drilling choreography in for the last 3 hours echoed through the halls of the empty studio as they made their way out onto the street and into the cool, evening air. They were the only ones still left - everyone else had left hours ago. The tallest boy lagged behind the group as he had the key to lock the studio door.

 

As the cold air hit their lungs the group exploded into lively chatter.

"yo, Jongin, that spin thing you did was hella cool"

"KRIS I swear to god you mess me up every time--"  "I'M SORRY MAN"

"OMG how cool would it be if we made a yoghurt company and named it EXOtic Probiotics" "that's the stupidest fucking thing I've ever heard"

"My stage name sounds cooler!" "No it doesn't!" "MY STAGE NAME IS MY ACTUAL NAME HA I WIN" ".... Not really"

" _Shi_ ni" "Shooooe knee" "SHI" "Shoe. Shoe? _Shuuuuuu_???"

 

Looking at the twelve of them, they all had, more or less, the same striking features: long slender frames, strong eyebrows and dark, glittery eyes. They could easily be mistaken for brothers - there was a comfortable feeling surrounding them, not to mention the age difference in between them was undetectable. The only way that you could really tell them apart aside from their clothes was the different hairstyles - and if you listened closely, you would hear a mix of Korean, Mandarin... and.... _really bad Mandarin_?

 

Meanwhile, one pair of mischievous eyes were trying to make contact with another pair that were expressive yet unreadable as they rested underneath single eyelids. They had been that way a lot recently.

 

Minseok could feel Luhan's eyes on him and willed himself to not look at the taller boy. The two had always exchanged lots of glances during practice, and he wasn't complaining, but it was different now. At first it had just been him trying to peek at god-like handsome boy who had introduced himself as Luhan the first time they had met, but the other boy had caught on quickly.

_If I look at him, will he be able to figure out my secret?_ The thought sent Xiumin's heart racing. _No, he absolutely can't know._

He felt kind of bad, Luhan was the one he was closest to out of all twelve and he probably knew something was up - but thinking about the thousands of words he had read over the past couple of months, especially the ones in the last few weeks, made Minseok blush furiously.

 

Thankfully, their dorms were only a short walk from the studio.

  


-

 

The boys piled into their dorm. They were exhausted, hungry, and sweaty. Zitao hollered an "anyone wanna shower with me?" and when Yifan murmured a " _sure_ ," the two of them headed for the showers by themselves. Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Chanyeol headed for the lounge room couch to watch TV, and Junmyeon and Jongdae made a beeline for the kitchen with the rest hot on their heels. Minseok wasn't all that hungry, but he stopped in the kitchen to grab a snack before heading to his room and mumbling a "goodnight". His muscles ached from the intense practice, and his brain hurt from the Chinese lessons before that. He closed his door with a sigh, stripped off the baggy sweater he was wearing and looked at his reflection in the floor length mirror he had mounted on his wall. His eyebrows knitted together: he hadn't been blessed with a naturally thin, tall, or lanky body but his dedication to martial arts, soccer, and intense workouts in the gym had payed off - he had spent enough time analyzing himself in the mirror to know just how his shorts hung off his waist, how his abs (!!!!!) seamlessly blended into his obliques, how his bicep bulged even when he wasn't flexing on purpose. He knew it wasn't good to spend this much time in front of a mirror but he had spent countless hours beating himself up over his image over the years and it had been hard to change from critiquing himself harshly (as some sort of a twisted motivation to work harder) to appreciating his progress.

 

_I wonder if other people notice the small things about me._

 

It had been this year's new year's resolution - noticing and appreciating the little things. Which, was actually a result of his secret: a couple of months ago, he had stumbled upon the world of EXO fanfics, and had been absolutely blown away. He wasn't super great at creative writing, so he had been astounded at the incredible amount little details and the intricate plots that were woven into the stories, especially about him.

His favourite ones were the ones that had happy endings.

  


Honestly, it had started as an innocent thing to pass the time when he was bored, or trying to fall asleep, stemming purely from his curiosity to see what people thought about him, and the relationships between the members. He had to be discreet about it of course - no doubt he'd be the laughingstock of all his brothers if they knew his little secret.

 

He sighed, plopped down on his bed, and pulled out his laptop before opening his web browser into incognito mode. His fingers hovered above the keyboard briefly before he typed in his search request.

" _xiumin luhan fanfic_ "

He paused, straining to hear if there was anyone near the vicinity of his room, before quickly adding one last word to his search request before pressing the enter button.

 

" _xiumin luhan fanfic smut_ "

 

His computer froze for a minute and his stomach dropped. _Oh god, if I get caught looking at this I'm so screwed._

Thankfully, the page loaded, and a coy smile crept across his face as he started scrolling down the page.


	2. - TWO -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two!  
> ENJOY! ^^
> 
> -Julie/exotrash

**\- TWO -**

 

 

 

> " _xiumin luhan fanfic_ "
> 
> He paused, straining to hear if there was anyone near the vicinity of his room, before quickly adding one last word to his search request before pressing the enter button.
> 
> " _xiumin luhan fanfic smut_ "
> 
> His computer froze for a minute and his stomach dropped. _Oh god, if I get caught looking at this I'm so screwed._
> 
> Thankfully, the page loaded, and a coy smile crept across his face as he started scrolling down the page.

* * *

 

 

He can't remember the first intimate story he read, but he remembered it was about him with Chanyeol, and Luhan, and he remembered that he was slightly weirded out when warmth had started to pool in the base of his stomach. He wasn’t supposed to have gotten turned on, but then there was that teeny tiny, miniscule part where he started thinking about Luhan, and all the dirty things that were being written out by the author. By the time he had finished, his erection was straining to be freed and later, when he had finished cleaning the last bits of spunk off of his chest from an incredibly intense orgasm, he was hooked.

 

Luhan had always been in his thoughts since the had debuted - the two had naturally drawn to eachother. He was in his dreams too, but his dreams now were filled with different things about the younger boy.

The way Luhan had cute, puffy cheeks. And how when Luhan smiled at him his eyes lit up and Minseok felt warm all over. _How Luhan looked at him, period_. How Luhan had teasingly started called him "baozi" and how it now had become his permanent nickname. _Luhan's. Fucking. Lips._ How he liked it when Luhan slung his arm over his shoulders, and how he felt when Luhan wrapped him up in a hug because he always knew when he was feeling down. How Luhan always smelled fresh but musky at the same time - which was some sort of witchcraft. How Luhan ran his fingers through his soft, smooth hair when he was frustrated. Of course, they had been around each other shirtless countless times, but he hadn't thought twice about it before. Now his mind was filled with Luhan's slender, muscular frame and the way he looked good in anything he wore. - _that lucky piece of shit._

How Luhan was more "touchy feely" with him and nobody else, not even a month after they had made their official debut as a band. Or was he imagining it? No, he can't be.

 

Minseok was _utterly, undeniably, hooked_. To Luhan…. and reading fanfics.

He enjoyed the way he got turned on by them, heat tugging in the bottom of his stomach as he replayed the fantasies in his head. When it was really late at night and he knew everyone else would be asleep, he would turn off the lights, close his eyes and let his thoughts wander into that dark, secret place where Luhan's body was his and his alone - and where Luhan wanted him just as bad as he wanted Luhan. If he was feeling especially horny he would reach down underneath the waistband of his boxers and palm himself quietly, swallowing the groans of pleasure that threatened to bubble their way out of his throat as his hand moved quicker over his length and he worked his way to his release. He dreamed of bruising Luhan's delicate skin and the way his Lu-ge would look, wide eyed and naked, plump lips wrapped around his tip. Or with his head thrown back, eyes clenched and whimpering while his body shuddered as he came in thick, white ribbons.

Or what if the other boy took control? It wasn't hard to imagine his body hovering over Minseok, his lips curled up in a smirk, dark eyes glinting mischievously. What would happen then?

 

Honestly, he had never had that much experience sexually: his past was dotted with boring, meaningless hookups and he had never had any serious relationships lasting more than a couple of months. Especially since he signed on as a SM trainee, he'd had no time for a significant other. So naturally, his mind wasn't used to the new stream of constant dirty thoughts flowing through his brain and as of late he’d been discovering that after reading a story filled with dirty language and sweat slicked skins his release was deeper and more intense, which definitely wasn’t a bad thing.

 

Suddenly, his dream was interrupted. By his Lu-ge throwing open his door.

 

 

 

Minseok nearly ruined his pants.

 


	3. - THREE -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to chapter three! I'm so glad you've made it this far, cause it's about to get reeeeal juicy in a minute~
> 
> let me know what you think in the comments please and thank youuuuu
> 
> -Julie/exotrash

**\- THREE -**

 

 

>  
> 
> Honestly, he had never had that much experience sexually: his past was dotted with boring, meaningless hookups and he had never had any serious relationships lasting more than a couple of months. Especially since he signed on as a SM trainee, he'd had no time for a significant other. So naturally, his mind wasn't used to the new stream of constant dirty thoughts flowing through his brain and as of late he’d been discovering that after reading a story filled with dirty language and sweat slicked skins his release was deeper and more intense, which definitely wasn’t a bad thing.
> 
>  
> 
> Suddenly, his dream was interrupted. By his Lu-ge throwing open his door.
> 
> Minseok nearly ruined his pants. 

* * *

 

_Can he read my thoughts now too?_ He swore internally. But, a part of him was happy to see the other boy.

 

Luhan noticed in an instant that the older boy could probably pass for a tomato more than a steamed bun but didn't say anything about it. He nearly didn't catch the flash of Minseok's hand flicking across his laptop keyboard and clicking twice, and he didn't say anything about that either.

 

"What's up?" Minseok's eyebrows knitted together and his normally husky-yet-cute voice was tinged with annoyance. He sat up and drew his knees to his chest (in an attempt to hide anything suspicious) and Luhan just frowns. He hasn't the faintest idea about what he just interrupted.

 

_Minseok thinks confused Luhan is the cutest Luhan._

 

"Whatchu up to?"

"Erm, nothing. Just scrolling through the web, replying to emails... and stuff"

"Can I come sit?"

"Sure"

 

Luhan closes the door and walks over to Minseok's bed before promptly jumping on it and making them both bounce. Minseok laughs, his panic from earlier washing away, and he feels like a burden has been lifted from his shoulders. Luhan never fails to make him relax.

"Lu-ge, you're going to ruin my bed!" He complains half heartedly.

"I don't care, I'll help you make it later," Luhan smirks as he makes himself comfortable, and Minseok's breath hitches in his throat. _Does he know how beautiful he is?_

 

"Minseokkie?" Luhan suddenly looks serious and embarrassed at the same time. "Are you alright?"

Minseok smiles at him. "I'm ok, Lu-ge. Why?"

"You'd tell me if there was something going on, right? We're brothers, you know that?"

"Don't be silly - you'd probably know if something happened.”

Luhan breaks into a grin. "I knew Yifan was making stuff up!!" He laughs and runs a hand through his hair, and Minseok smirks. “Hell, you’d probably even know before it happened."

Leaning closer to Minseok and pinching one of the smaller boy's cheeks lightly before raising his eyebrows, Luhan turns serious again. "I know when you're lying to me, though."

Minseok swallows the lump in his throat as he looks up into Luhan's dark eyes. _Goddamnit._

 

* * *

 

Luhan excuses himself from Minseok's room soon after that. He is physically tired, but his brain is working a million times a minute. He keeps replaying the way Minseok's large eyes widened as he looked up at him when he pinched his cheek.  _You're so beautiful, Minseok._

 

Luhan liked Minseok the minute that he met him. The smaller boy was a bit shy and self conscious but mischievous, extremely athletic, hilarious, not to mention he was an incredible singer, crazy determined, and a hard worker. Soon after they became friends, Luhan was able to quickly pick up on when Minseok’s mood shifted from when he was alone or out of the public eye: he was a lot more mature and quiet versus when they went out shopping. However he never lost his cuteness, which was one of the things Luhan liked about him the most.

Even when he was mad, Minseok somehow still managed to be cute at the same time to the point of it being hard to take him seriously even though the shorter, mousey haired boy was his elder.

That's why Luhan gave him the name of "baozi" - because Minseok had the cutest, puffy cheeks... and the biggest, round eyes... and the cutest giggles... the smoothest, gorgeous skin, and the most delicious lips. Just like a steamed bun: a cute ~~(and cuddly, snuggly, goofy, musky smelling, stuffed toy loving)~~ steamed bun, and Luhan had helplessly fallen in love with him.

 

At one point, the younger boy was going to call him "teddy bear".

  
But "teddy bear" wouldn't have fit his elder now. Minseok had been busting his ass in the gym for god knows how long and following an extremely strict diet (so strict it hurt Luhan's heart to watch him slowly eat his lonely half bowl of rice) however the painful work was paying off. Luhan had caught a glimpse of his body a month ago when he was walking to the kitchen and nearly fainted. Minseok was walking towards him, post-shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, probably on his way to his room. He replayed it in his head probably too often.


	4. - FOUR -

**\- FOUR -**

> At one point, the younger boy was going to call him "teddy bear".
> 
>  
> 
> But "teddy bear" wouldn't have fit his elder now. Minseok had been busting his ass in the gym for god knows how long and following an extremely strict diet (so strict it hurt Luhan's heart to watch him slowly eat his lonely half bowl of rice) however the painful work was paying off. Luhan had caught a glimpse of his body a month ago when he was walking to the kitchen and nearly fainted. Minseok was walking towards him, post-shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, probably on his way to his room. He replayed it in his head probably too often.

* * *

 

"Lu-ge!" Minseok was looking up at him, his round face stretched open in a wide smile. Luhan prayed he hadn't noticed him openly admiring his body a second ago.

"Hey, it’s my Minseokkie," Luhan replied. He couldn't help but return the smile as other boy looked up at him. Even though Minseok was half naked and they were talking in the middle of the hall it didn't feel weird, which was why his favourite thing in the whole wide world was how comfortable and close they were with each other.

"If you're going to the kitchen, can you grab me a packet of rice crackers?"

Luhan frowned.

"Pleeeeasssseeeeee? I'm hungry..." Minseok's puppy dog eyes and pouty mouth were too much to handle, so Luhan sighed and nodded. "Sure, I'll grab you one"

The smaller boy beamed happily. Sometimes, it was hard for Luhan to remember that Minseok was older  than him.

"Thank you Hannieeee~ I'll be in my room, kay?" He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

Luhan nodded and went to go fetch the boy his snack.

 

Unfortunately, Chanyeol was also in the kitchen and wanted his opinion on some clothes he was about to purchase online, so it was a good fifteen minutes before Luhan found himself in front of Minseok's door.

 

"Baozi?" he whispered into the darkness. He knew that a lot of his brothers were asleep already, so he needed to be quiet. One time, Yifan was being irresponsibly loud (but then again, he was also drunk) and woke Zitao: the young boy had stalked out of his room in his underwear, eyeliner smudged under his eyes, which were a dangerous shade of black. He had walked right up to Yifan, glared at him, and uttered 3 words in Mandarin (" _please. be. quiet._ ") before turning on his heel and going back to bed. To this day, Yifan swears he sobered up a million times more in that moment than he ever had stepping into a cold shower.

 

There was no answer from inside Minseok's room. There wasn't any light coming out from under the door either. Luhan tried to knock quietly, with no result. He could feel his heart beating in his ears as he slowly turned the doorknob and gently pushed open the door.

 

Minseok was splayed out in his boxers on top of the bedsheets, asleep and snoring with his mouth wide open. Luhan stifled a giggle. Of course.

But... he could now take a minute to admire the shorter boy: how his pale skin contrasted against his dark, mousey hair and his smooth, full lips that looked deliciously kissable; his long arms and fingers that managed to be incredibly strong and graceful at the same time; the way his sharp collarbones blended into his smooth chest. The way his abs fit perfectly together and moulded into slightly pronounced hip bones and obliques before dropping down into a delicious v taper. His skin was thin enough Luhan could even see some of the veins that wrapped around Minseok's hip and disappeared into the waistband of his underwear, which he thought was the sexiest thing he’d ever seen.

 

Luhan was on cloud nine - he felt strangely intimate right now, unwilling to tear his eyes away from the older boy's body and it sent a delicious hunger washing over his body in waves, bringing a deep flush to his face. Thank god Minseok’s room was near pitch black. He quickly suppressed the low, tingly feeling creeping up his body and instead, quietly reached into his pocket to pull out the package of rice crackers he had fetched upon Minseok's request. He was about to leave, and then on second thought, gently pulled a blanket over the elder and moved his laptop from where it was (nearly half off the bed, sigh) and placed it on Minseok's desk.

He smiled at the sleeping figure who now had a strand of drool escaping the side of his mouth before exiting the room and making his way to his own for a good night's rest... but he couldn't sleep and, for the umpteenth time in the past couple of months, quietly snuck a hand into his underwear and wrapped a hand around his length. He closed his eyes, visions full of Minseok shirtless, looking up at him with those big eyes of his... smirking.. _licking his lips....._

His hand was moving quicker now as pressure built in the bottom of his stomach.

He swears he can hear the older boy murmuring dirty thoughts in that deep, lilting voice of his and that in itself is enough to send Luhan over the edge. He bites his lip hard to keep quiet as his release washes over him, and a minute later he reaches over to grab a tissue and clean the splashes of spunk off his stomach. After that he quickly falls into a blissful sleep, dreaming of the older boy.

 

* * *

  
At 2am Minseok woke up. He didn't recall putting a blanket on himself, nor did he remember where he put his laptop. In the middle of reaching blindly for his phone to use it as a light, he nearly knocks the package of rice crackers that suddenly appeared to the floor. _Luhan_.

Even half asleep, he manages to grab the package before it hits the ground.

_His genius plan worked._

 

He grins to himself as he wraps the sheets around him further before snuggling into them and falling asleep, still clutching the crackers in his hand.


	5. - FIVE -

**\- FIVE -**

"Luhan."

"Yo, Yifan"

Luhan is up, making breakfast extremely early so he can get some choreo practice before their schedule begins when Yifan catches him. It's been two days since he pinched Minseok's cheek.

"Is Minseok alright? You talked to him like I asked you to?"

"Of course." Luhan runs a hand through his hair and looks up at Yifan. He thinks it's nice for him to be concerned but knows Yifan is just trying to do his job as their leader.

"Why is he still sleeping then? Doesn't he normally like to wake up early?" Yifan isn't convinced.

"I'll go wake him, if you'd like," Luhan suggests. He knows how well Minseok likes to get a workout in early in the morning.

"Eh, up to you" Yifan shrugs and snags a piece of food off of Luhan's plate before ambling off to Zitao's room to sneak into his bed snuggle with the Chinese boy before their day starts. He's usually pretty clueless, but it's obvious there's something going on in between the two, and he figures that a push wouldn't hurt.

  


Luhan takes his plate, watches the taller boy wander off and decides he might as well wake the older boy up - it was light out anyways, and he knew how long it took Minseok to get ready in the morning. He knocks once on Minseok's door before opening it and peeking his head in. "Good morning, sunsh---"

He stops mid sentence as Minseok is awake, lying on his bed, half dressed in slouchy sweatpants with laptop beside him and cup of tea in hand.

 

Minseok laughs at the startled expression on Luhan's face.

"You thought you would be up before me huh, Lu-ge?" His voice, husky and teasing, sends shivers down Luhan's spine, and he shrugs before smiling back. "It might happen one day, you know? Also, want some breakfast?"

"You know I'm always hungry!" Minseok frowns at the tall boy, before an impromptu plan shifts into place in his head to quickly judge how the younger boy feels about him. "Oh, also, I need your help with what I should wear today... I'm having such a difficult time deciding!"

Luhan walks into the room and shuts the door behind him. "Okay baozi hyung, show me!"

Minseok beams, and Luhan can feel his heart thudding in his chest. He doesn't know what he's looking forward to more: seeing the older boy strip down, or watching the mini-fashion show that he knows will inevitably happen.

 

Minseok leaps out of bed and skips over to his closet.

"Okay, so... there's this shirt...." he holds out a black Boy London sweater. ".... this tank top..." a loose, bright red tank top is fished out from the back of the practically overflowing closet next. "... or this other shirt!" A pale blue jean-style button down is the last selection. "I like the button down but it doesn't exactly go with sweatpants, you know?" Luhan nods as he examines the three options.

 

"Well, the tank top would show off your um, massive arms," he points out, as casually as he can. "But the sweater is super comfortable, and if you were gonna wear the button down you should switch into some kind of pant/jeans." At least he's being honest.

 

Minseok smiles to himself as he didn't think his plan would work this well. He shrugs internally - if he's really gonna try to do something to attempt to judge how Luhan feels, he might as well go all out, so he begins rifling through his closet to find those pants. They're a pair of white ones he remembered Luhan couldn't take his eyes off the last time he wore them. They're not as comfortable as some of his other ones, but that wasn't his main concern.

Finding them, he pulls them out of his closet triumphantly, and he notices Luhan's eyes quickly widen when he recognizes them.

 

Turning around, he tosses them to the boy before slipping the sweatpants he was wearing off of his narrow waist, stepping out of them before grabbing them off of the floor, folding them up, and placing them on on his desk. He's now standing in his underwear.

"Pants please?" He steps towards the bed. and gestures to the white pair that Luhan is clutching. Luhan is blushing as he passes them over, his eyes flicking from Minseok's chest, to his abs, to his shoulders, to his groin... and staying at his groin for a minute or two.

Wait, was that hunger that flashed through his eyes?

Luhan thinks he's about to pass out as Minseok approaches him. He bites his lip subconsciously, telling himself to stop thinking about how delicious the older boy would taste, salty and bitter and musky and fuck, he needs to _stop. right. now._

 

"H - here," he stammers, tearing his eyes from Minseok's crotch to hastily look at him, and when he meets the pair of piercing, glittering pupils he decides that staring at the pants he's handing over is probably a safer bet to help keep him composed at least a little bit longer.

 

"Thank you Lu-ge," Minseok coos, smirking before stepping into the new pair and tugging them up to just below his waist, fingers deftly buttoning them up. He twists to grab the sweater, shrugging it over his short frame. He flips the hood up, raising an eyebrow at Luhan before quickly sending a wink and a smirk his way, sending the younger boy's heart racing, before turning around to see his reflection in the mirror.

 

Luhan thinks he's so damn cute so he laughs, but it comes out a lot more awkwardly than he meant and he quickly shuts his mouth, running a shaking hand through his hair.

"You look.... really handsome," he says shyly, smiling.

 

Minseok is tugging at his sweater absentmindedly, his eyes flicking over to Luhan in the mirror. He notices how red the tips of his ears are, and he definitely noticed the look in the younger boy’s eyes when he was blatantly staring at his groin. He feels a sort of predatory hunger zip through his veins along with a quick tug in the base of his stomach cause Luhan is such a fucking tease, biting his lip... when he also notices a tuft of the boy's hair sticking straight up. Perfect.

 

When he turns around, Luhan almost immediately notices the shift in Minseok’s behaviour. A slow smile curls at the corners of his mouth as he steps towards where Luhan is sitting on the bed, eyes glittering.

Luhan swallows. _Fuck._

 

“W- w - what are you doing?”

 

Minseok is even closer now, leaning over Luhan, their faces inches away from each other. He reaches up and the younger boy nearly flinches.

 

“Your hair is out of control and I need to fix it,” Minseok murmurs, his deep voice sending shivers through Luhan’s body as hot breath fans across his face.

 

“R - really?” He licks his lips without thinking as mouth feels as dry as sandpaper, and in the silence of the room he is suddenly painfully aware of how quick his breath has become, looking up at Minseok and squirming under his intense gaze as Minseok watches his tongue dart out and trail across his lower lip, before flicking his eyes to meet Luhan’s.

 

“You know, you really should not do that around me, especially not right now.” The older boy mutters, and Luhan’s eyes widen as a flare of heat shoots through his veins, before settling down in the bottom of his stomach. _Shit._

 

“Why not?” He manages to squeak out, and the older boy’s dangerous smile widens.

  
“Because,” Minseok purrs softly into his ear, sending goosebumps racing across Luhan’s body. He only barely manages not to gasp as he feels smooth teeth scrape across sensitive skin. “You have no idea what I’ve always want to do to you, Luhan, when you lick those fucking _lips_ of yours like a fucking tease.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OHOHOHOHOHO~~~~
> 
> how was that?!?! 
> 
> thanks to all those amazing people that have already left me kudos, I really appreciate it <3  
> stay tuned for the next chapters....
> 
> -Julie/exotrash


End file.
